(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the degradation of methyl-tertiary-butyl-ether (MTBE) and tertiary-butanol (TBA) in contaminated soil and water together or separately using a mixture of Pseudoinonas putida. The method is performed in the environment.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,143 to Vandenbergh, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes modified Pseudomonas strains which enable the degradation of aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons in general. There was no recognition of the degradation of MTBE or its degradation by-product TBA in the 1980's. MTBE as a gasoline oxygenation additive came much later in about 1992 to lower ozone and carbon monoxide emissions. MTBE from spilled gasoline has become a serious soil contaminant and travels long distances in soil because of a low affinity for soil organic matter. Also MTBE has a high affinity for water with a solubility of 43,000 mg/l which is 25 times greater than benzene. MTBE is very mobile in the environment and is located far in advance of the gasoline source in the environment. It is also very difficult to remediate when located. Typically a by-product of partial degradation, the tertiary-butanol is present with MTBE. The result is an environmental problem of major proportions whenever there is a gasoline spill.